


Truth

by my_wife_made_me_do_it



Series: Squib [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_wife_made_me_do_it/pseuds/my_wife_made_me_do_it
Summary: The magical world is on edge, the ministry is in firm denial of Voldemort's return while Harry Potter prepares for the coming war. Tom Riddle moves in the background trying to find a way to defeat Dumbledore while proving his innocence in the first war. Dumbledore moves to destabilize the magical community and find Tom Riddle to regain control of him to spark a second wizard war. Adrian Barnes, the alchemy master, continues his search for evidence to bring down Dumbledore. Is he even capable of facing the headmaster head on? Arlene Connery explores her magical abilities, growing ever stronger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/OFC
Series: Squib [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707838
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. This is for entertainment only and is non-profit.
> 
> Book 4 is here! For those new I encourage you to read the first three books of the series, but you are welcome to read on regardless. Constructive criticism is appreciated and please enjoy the story.  
> Bad news for those following the series earlier. I have to cut down to once a week updates. I will be uploading one chapter every Monday.

Arlene Pov.

Arlene and her adoptive family reached Diagon Alley via the Floo network. Arlene stepped from the fireplace to meet up with the others. The two other students that hadn’t graduated yet were waiting with Adrian and Joan. They stood in the fireplace hub of Diagon Alley.

Joan waved them forward and they walked into the main street. They were there to get school supplies for the upcoming school year. Arlene was nervous about this year. This summer had been one of the most depressing since she had become a part of the magical world.

Ginny was depressed over the death of her brother, Ron. While still determined to break from under Dumbledore’s thumb, she had little interest in any other subject. The funeral had been especially rough on the whole family. Percy hadn’t shown up to it. Molly Weasley was doing what she could for her family but the loss of her son was taking a toll on her. As it would on any parent.

They went to the bank to get money. Arlene pulled a small amount of coins out for spending money. Then a goblin approached her with a letter in a purple envelope. He told her, “the ministry asked us to hold onto this since they couldn’t find you. We received it earlier this week.”

She took the envelope and told him, “thank you.” She opened it as the goblin left. The letter read:

Dear Miss Connery,  
We noticed an article published in the magazine, The Quibbler, contained quotes from you. This article is being investigated for spreading misinformation on the treatment of house elves. Due to the dangers this article passed around we are investigating anyone who had a part in it. You are to report to the department of mysteries interrogation chamber number 8 on August 19th, 1995 at exactly 0900 with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood to be interrogated for charges of suspicion to promote false propaganda.

The letter went on to say more legal things but she was too angry to look anymore. It was the 17th so she had less than two days to prepare for a legal hearing. One that she shouldn’t have to go to. The ministry granted limited freedom of speech to magical kind with the exception of promoting hate speech or advocating of genocide. Speaking kindly of Voldemort was also frowned upon.

She had done neither of those things when she gave her input on Luna’s article.

Arlene went to Joan and Adrian. Without a word she handed them the letter. Adrian held it as the two of them read it. Joan was the first to finish and she wasn’t happy. She slapped the letter and yelled, “I read that fucking article and this is bullshit!”

Adrian patted at her shoulder as he looked around. “I agree but we need to be rational about this.”

She pointed at the letter. “Like this is rational? Fuckers. This letter is a crime.”

He folded it up and put it in his pocket. His eyes flashed with anger. He managed to keep his voice and actions in check. “I’ll take her there.” He looked at Arlene. “You’ll need formal robes. Or just a suit.” He began walking down the street away from the bank. “Joan, please get the others back home. I’ll return after this debacle is done with.”

She asked, “what am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

Adrian didn’t answer. He kept walking with Arlene to the clothes store. As she was fitted he told her, “we’ll locate Luna and Hermione soon enough. With the way communication works in the magical world I’m not surprised this is the first we’ve heard of this.” She bought a simple suit and the two of them left to go back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The biggest coincidence of the summer happened when they walked into the main room to find Luna and Hermione sitting at a table. Arlene ran over to them. Luna spotted her first and stood up to hug her. After they broke apart Luna asked, “I assume you just got the news like me?” She nodded. Luna said, “Hermione and I were just discussing that. She’s not taking it well.”

Hermione sat with her arms crossed and spat, “well, who would? They’re performing an illegal investigation on an act that wasn’t a crime.”

Adrian interrupted, “do the two of you have rooms yet?”

Luna nodded and said, “my father has a room for us. He’s taking me there as well.

“I have a room but my parents don’t know anything about magic. They weren’t even allowed in here.” Hermione leaned back in her chair, “I was confident I could handle it.”

Adrian responded, “I’ll take you to the place on the nineteenth.” He gave Arlene a key. “This is your room key. Room two-seventeen. Next to mine.” He turned to Luna and Hermione. “Tomorrow we’ll plan your defense.”

Hermione slapped the table, “we didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You don’t need to prove that to me. You need to prove that to the ministry on the nineteenth,” he told her. He pocketed his key. “I’m going to make some mirror and Floo calls. I need to talk to those deep in the law.” He turned to the stairs and made his way up.

Arlene sat with Luna and Hermione. Hermione shook her head and said, “are we all in agreement that this is a cover for something?” Luna nodded while Arlene thought on it for a second. Seeing Arlene hesitate she added, “I don’t know what for. There’s no way they can charge us with spreading fake propaganda. All we did was try to raise awareness for house elves. This has to be a cover for something else.”

Arlene put her hand to her chin. She said, “It must be something they can’t outright say. They want to silence us for a reason they can’t let the public know.” Adrian had given her the letter back so she now pulled it back out to read over it more. “This is clearly a fake charge.”

Luna rested her arms against the table. “You think the ministry is doing something illegal? Maybe we got close to it for some reason and they’re panicking now?”

Hermione frowned. “Why would the ministry do something illegal?”

Arlene pointed out, “the ministry is made up of people. Some of those people might be willing to break their own laws to get what they want.” She leaned back. “The question is how did our article step on something they want covered up?”

Hermione didn’t have a counter argument to that.

They talked for a few more hours and ate some food. Arlene had a chicken breast roasted in butter with salt and pepper rubbed on prior to cooking. It had a beautiful texture to it. The potatoes on the side were mashed well enough to attain a creamy texture to them. The gravy was set in a hollowed out center to the potatoes. This made a bowl for the gravy that would allow it to be easily mixed in to evenly spread the flavor of the gravy with the potatoes.

After they finished eating they made their way to their rooms. It had been a long day and they would need their rest. Her room turned out to be one of the nicest. The bed was large and comfortable. Her suitcase had been packed and brought to her room. On it was a note saying, “Joan packed some clothes for your stay here.”

She went to the bathroom to find an impressive shower waiting for her. She showered and went to bed.

The next morning she woke to a knock on her door. She got up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She opened the door to see Adrian waiting outside. “Come to my room when you are ready. The lawyer I called is there.” She nodded and went to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she entered Adrian’s room to find everyone else already there. This included someone she didn’t know. A woman with brown hair walked forward and introduced herself, “hello, my name is Andromeda Tonks, I work at a wizarding law firm.” She raised a hand to Adrian. “Mr. Barnes has acquired my services to get you through this case.”

“My name is Arlene Connery. Nice to meet you.” She and Andromeda shook hands.

She went back to the front of the room and began talking to everyone. This included Luna, Hermione, Adrian, and Luna’s dad. “I’ve gone over the letter as well as the article in question and it’s clear to me that this should be an easy case to get dismissed. Nothing in the article violated any real laws and every fact in it was accurate. Anything that isn’t a verifiable fact must be read as an opinion.

“Once we have established this then we can move onto the true purpose of this article. Miss Granger has informed me that it was only to inform people of the truth of the working conditions of the house elves within the magical community.” She looked to Hermione.

“Yes,” Hermione told her, “everything I said was with the intent to inform on everything I believed to be the truth. I still do believe those truths.”

Andromeda nodded with approval. “Once we have convinced the court of these things then there will be little else to deal with.”

Luna asked, “what if they really brought us in over something else?” She turned to Arlene. “We told her about our theory. That the ministry is trying to cover for something else.”

Andromeda told them, “there’s nothing we can do about that until we get details on it. We don’t even know if we’ll hear anything on it now. I can’t really say I believe in that until I get solid evidence of it.”

Adrian took Luna and Hermione to get formal clothes. Arlene had nothing better to do but fiddle with the clock radio. After failing to find any radio stations she liked, she laid on the bed and fiddled with her wand instead. While she lay there she thought on why the ministry was doing this to her. Nothing came to mind but the thought of her parents kept popping up in her brain.

Her parents had been deeply involved in politics. They had been the only ones she knew of to actively stand against the ministry’s policies on creatures. Her parents wouldn’t have tolerated the treatment of house elves like this. That thought stuck with her. Her parents stood in the way of the ministry’s plans for the house elves. When did the treatment of house elves begin to go downhill? When did the ministry go so slack on their treatment?

Hermione opened her door just in time for her to ask, “Hermione, just out of curiosity, when did the treatment of house elves become worse?”

Hermione blinked in confusion. Then she answered, “well, the ministry was pushing for slacking the laws in the late seventies but they didn’t get any traction until nineteen eighty-two. Late that year they did away with a lot of pro-creature laws come to think of it.”

Arlene stopped listening. She had heard enough. The ministry profited off the demeaning of creatures. They had pushed it hard in the year nineteen eighty-two. It had been early that year when her parents died. There was no solid evidence but she had a strong suspicion that the ministry had murdered her parents.

Hermione left to go do something. Arlene’s teeth clenched together. Her fists balled up. Her magic rose like a tidal wave. A force of nature ready to be unleashed on anyone who stood in her way. Her wand began shooting a torrent of sparks like a firework but she didn’t notice. Her hair waved around despite the lack of air in the room. Her whole body gave a faint glow. Arcs of electricity fired from her hands. Her vision had gone completely red. She threw her head back and let out a scream. A shockwave of power left her body. The entire building shook and the window burst out. Items flew off shelves and tables. The door blasted open.

The effort left her drained. Her whole body relaxed.

Adrian slid into her doorframe and demanded, “what the hell?!” He had his wand drawn as if he was ready to fight.

Arlene told him as she sat on the bed, “I lost control of my powers for a second.” He relaxed and approached her slowly. “Adrian, I think…I think the ministry…might’ve murdered my parents.”

He stopped walking. After a moment of silence he said, “Arlene, I did some jobs for the ministry but my targets were always death eaters. They were always murderers or something similar. I never took a job for an innocent life and I never took out any couples.”

Arlene whipped her head up and told him, “I know you didn’t do it. I think…I think the ministry might’ve done it. I think the ministry had my parents murdered.”

Several hours passed. Arlene told him her thought process on the matter. How the timelines matched up. What her parents used to stand for. How the ministry profited off their deaths.

After she finished talking he fixed the room. When he was done he told her, “I can see how you came to that conclusion. I wouldn’t put it past the ministry to do something like that. There are politicians who would trade lives for profit.” He sat next to her on the bed. “We have no evidence.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I don’t see us being able to pin it on the ministry in a court.”

She asked him, “I don’t even know if it’s true. I just feel like it’s the right answer.” She wasn’t sure what to do or say. Her thoughts came sluggish. The idea that the government murdered her parents didn’t seem possible but at the same time it all made sense. It could’ve been just a coincidence. It made sense that the ministry would place more anti-creature laws into effect after her parents death. It didn’t mean they did it.

Given everything that she knew on her family’s history with the ministry it seemed likely that they would want to get rid of her family. Her family had stood on the right side of things but that happened to be in the way of the government. After her parents died they had gotten what they wanted. In her mind and heart it felt like the horrible truth. She couldn’t shake the feeling that it was right.

She wanted Adrian to say something to her. Something to reassure her or to tell her what to do now. Ever since Ron’s death he had been cold. It was as if he had taken a step back from everything emotionally. He wasn’t mean and he could still made jokes. He was far more protective as well. As if he couldn’t watch another person he cared about die.

He remained silent for longer than comfortable. She was about to ask him directly when he said, “I will try to figure out if it was the ministry or not. I don’t know if any evidence for or against them exists but I will see what I can do.” His grip on her tightened. In this moment he was being warm. The way his eyes couldn’t meet hers still made him feel distant but at least he was holding her in a fatherly way.

He stayed with her for a while to comfort her. After a few hours they ate and went to talk more with Andromeda. She discussed the way they should talk and listen in the courtroom. She would handle most of it as she was their lawyer. If they did need to address the prosecutors then they were to be respectful but concise on what they were saying. It was best to word their statements to leave little for interpretation that could be used against them. Then they all went to bed early to get extra rest.

The next day they went to the ministry of magic for their trial.

They went to the ministry via the Floo network. The guest phonebooth would’ve taken all of them far too long to use. The green flames faded to reveal the atrium of the ministry of magic. Arlene stepped out into a massive corridor lined with fireplaces that sporadically flashed green to let magical folk in and out of the corridor.

At the far end of this corridor was a massive room. The walls reached high to a glass ceiling. They were lined with railed paths to walk and offices. Directly in front of them was a fountain. It had statues of a wizard, a witch, a goblin, a centaur, and a house elf. The latter four were looking up at the wizard who held a wand pointed up at the sky. They were all gold with water shooting from certain points in the statues. As they passed by it Arlene read the plaque on the bottom which read:

Wizards will lead the rest to glory. All coins dropped in the fountain will go to the ministry treasury.

She kept her money. She didn’t like the way they put wizards above others around them.

They reached a desk with a security guard wearing a bored expression. He stood up with something that looked like a windshield wiper and said, “line up for security check.”

Adrian explained, “he’s going to wave it over us to make sure we aren’t carrying any weapons.” He went first and the security guard waved his stick in front of him and behind him. He did the same for the others.

Now they were at the desk and presented their wands to be inspected. This went without a hitch.

Andromeda took the lead and led them to an elevator with golden grilles for doors. All six of them managed to fit in. Luna’s dad put in the level for the department of mysteries. The elevator jolted down. By the lights that popped on in the buttons Arlene was able to deduce that the department of mysteries was near the bottom of the ministry.

The doors opened to a dimly lit hallway. At the end of the hallway was an ominous door. They veered to the left and down some stairs into a hallway that was lined with doors on one side. They walked until they reached door number eight.

They had arrived five minutes early. Andromeda opened the door and let Arlene, Luna, and Hermione in. She told the three of them, “the others can’t enter. It’s just going to be the four of us. Don’t worry, I’m a lawyer. I’ll get the three of you out of here just fine.” Before the door closed both Adrian and Xenophilius wished them good luck.

Inside the room were three chairs with chains wrapped around the armrests. Arlene, Luna, and Hermione went to take the seats when the head of the magical court said, “why are you here?”

The old man pointed at Andromeda who answered, “I am the lawyer representing these three ladies.” She indicated him with a respectful hand and told them, “this is Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic.” She turned back to the court and asked, “why is the minister of magic here at a small trial like this?”

Fudge furrowed his eyebrows at her and snarled, “that is none of your concern.” He glanced at the other members of the court. “The Wizengamot recognizes Arlene Connery, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and their legal representative, Andromeda Tonks. Those on trial are accused of spreading false information under the pretenses of causing terror and inciting violence. How do they plead?”

Andromeda answered, “not guilty. I would also like the court to acknowledge that the charges just read out do not match those in the summons.” Murmurs echoed through the chamber.

Fudge barked, “order!” He leaned forward to say, “we are not here to criticize the Wizengamont. We are here to discuss a call to violence that was published by these three females.”

“I would like the court to provide evidence on how the article was a call to violence. I have read over it multiple times and nothing in it seems to be a call to anything.” Andromeda began her tearing down of the charges instantly. “The court still has not addressed the reasoning behind the change in charges without prior notice.” She held up a hand. “The court needs to also explain how this entire trial doesn’t infringe upon those accused of their right to free speech.”

Fudge waved his hand and yelled, “there has been no change in charges made!” He lowered his voice to just raised, “the article itself is all the evidence needed. Now that we have the evidence we can proceed to the punitive measures.” A shot of panic fired in her brain.

Andromeda lifted a hand in the air and said, “minister, I’m going to need to hear specific lines from the article supporting your claim.”

Murmurs of assent sounded through the chamber. Most of the court seemed to agree. Fudge glared at them. A toad-like witch that Arlene recognized as the one who tried to scam money from her years ago leaned forward from behind Fudge. She gave the most annoying, “ahem,” possible and said, “Miss Connery, is it true that your parents were advocates for the rights of creatures with less than human intelligence?”

Andromeda jumped on the question before Arlene had the chance to respond, “all questions should be addressed to me as I am their legal counsel. Also I fail to see how that question is pertinent to the case at hand.”

Delores Umbridge scowled at her then went back to that annoying smug smile. A witch with a booming voice said, “I agree with Mrs. Tonks. That question didn’t pertain to the case.” The smile on Umbridge’s face faltered.

Fudge began to speak again, “the parts that seem threatening to this court are specifically the ones that Miss Connery spoke.” For Arlene this reminded of her theory that the ministry murdered her family. She then began to suspect that the ministry was specifically targeting her for this trial. Fudge was talking again, “A line that concerns us, ‘the ministry places financial gain over living beings.’ This is something we will not condone being said about us. This calls to the poor for them to rise against the ministry in acts of violence.”

Andromeda struck back, “that is a stretch as best minister. Clearly the line is meant to state her opinion on the subject. She believes it to be a fact so she stated it as a fact. It is not a call to anything. If this is the only evidence that this court can provide in favor of the prosecutor then I believe this trial is at an end with the defendants being not guilty.”

Fudge tried to bring order room but the murmurs of agreement had already been made clear. The witch with the booming voice, Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement, spoke directly to the minister, “Minister, when you demanded that we take this to court I was under the impression that you had real evidence on the table. I was against making charges against this but you pushed me into it. Now show some real evidence or let us end this and move to some actually necessary cases on actual crimes.” She seemed annoyed by the whole case and based on everyone’s responses they seemed annoyed by it too.

Fudge slammed his hand against the table and spoke directly at Arlene, “I know what you’re planning. I’m not going to let you follow in your parent’s footsteps.”

Someone gasped out, “minister!”

Someone else called out, “I vote to absolve them off all charges.”

Umbridge yelled, “silence!”

Fudge, it seemed, had finally given up. He waved his hand and asked, “those in favor of dropping all charges?” A majority of hands went up. He scowled and shook his head. “Those in favor of a guilty conviction?” He raised his own hand as did Umbridge but few others did. He grumbled something they couldn’t hear and told the chamber, “case dismissed. Charges are dropped.” He looked at the students and snarled, “get out of my sight.”

They left the room while Andromeda explained, “I’ve never seen the minister be like that. He has a temper but that was just childish.”

Luna asked, “did anyone else think it was weird that he kept specifically targeting Arlene? I found it rather…suspicious.”

Arlene was trying to calm down. Luna hit it on the head when she said it was suspicious. It almost made it feel like they had brought her there specifically. She was convinced that the charges had been fabricated to bring her to the ministry. This did add weight to her theory that the ministry assassinated her parents. Their response was hostile. Was it hostile enough for them to want to kill her?

Hermione exploded, “complete waste of time! That’s the minister of magic? Unbelievable. It sounded like he just wanted to punish us without proving the charges against us. This means that they must’ve been tricking us this whole time.” She shook her head with disgust.

Adrian and Xenophilius were waiting at the end of the hall. When they saw them leave the room the two of them rushed up to them. Xenophilius was the first to ask, “how did it go?”

Luna told him, “we are cleared of all charges. They were really weak to begin with.”

They both visibly relaxed. Xenophilius’ shoulders slumped as he let out a breath of air. He hugged Luna to him.

Adrian pulled Arlene in for a hug as well. He told her, “I’m glad you’re safe.” She hugged him back. They eventually made their way out of the ministry of magic. They went back the leaky cauldron to retrieve their items. Everyone went home after that but not before Andromeda gave everyone her business card. All that was left after that was to prepare for the new school year. Adrian and Joan went to Hogwarts to prep for class and Remus and Sirius came to watch over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian Pov.

“You’re not back to where I found you, are you?” Joan asked. She was concerned for him. They had talked on this multiple times over the summer but his progress had been slow.

He answered, “no.” After a second he added. “Weasley died right in front of me. It was my responsibility to protect him. I felt guilty about it at first but I know that there’s nothing I can do about it.” They were walking from the gate up to the door into Hogwarts castle. “I’m still dealing with the effect it had on me. I don’t blame myself for it.” He took in a sharp breath. “I do blame the death eaters that cast the curse. Them and whoever sent them after us. Whoever is playing this damn game that I got caught up in.”

Joan stopped walking and he followed suit. “I’m caught up in it now as well.” She looked up at the castle. “Are we really going to work for a murderer until we find evidence?”

Adrian shrugged. “We’ve done it before.”

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “We have to protect the children huh?” He nodded. She turned back to the castle and said, “I hate my job now.”

Last year he made a point to bring no weapons to the school and that had turned out well. He had never wanted to. It was supposed to be a school. A place of learning and talent, not violence and killing. Some people had different ideas about that it seemed.

This year he brought his knife that he had used in the basilisk fight among other things: his dragon skin robes, a shield cloak, and his normal teaching and living utensils. The shield cloak he meant to throw over others if something dangerous happened. It wasn’t invulnerable but it would stop most spells. With an annoyed sigh he went ahead and strapped the knife to his calf. He already had a feeling that something else was going to go wrong this year.

He organized his items around the office. During his decorating he found something he had received two years ago. It was his scarf from the monks. It had been a Christmas gift. The scarf was enchanted to give him positive feelings. He wrapped it around his torso and hid it under his robes. If he was going to be stressed out in this meeting he might as well do everything to be positive about it.

Minutes later he finished decorating just in time for the mentioned meeting. The staff meeting for the start of term. Adrian entered the staff room five minutes early to find an unpleasant surprise. Sitting at the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat was none other than Delores Jane Umbridge.

Umbridge was the person who had first contracted him for his last assassination job with the ministry. After completion of it she refused to pay him the reward. Her words had been, “the ministry doesn’t hire assassins.” He had worked for them multiple times at this point. To this day that issue had never been resolved. He might still have a copy of the contract but he didn’t know where it was. For three million Galleons it would be worth searching for.

He pointedly ignored her and sat at his seat far from her. Joan entered the room and sat next to him. She whispered in his ear, “why is this bitch here?”

Adrian shook his head. He whispered back to her, “no idea. Let’s keep it that way.”

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall entered and the meeting began. “Good morning everyone. I hope the summer was pleasant for all of you.” She gestured to Umbridge. “Meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Jane Umbridge.”

There was genuine applause around the room. Most of the people in the room hadn’t been wronged by this woman, yet. Adrian and Joan gave gentle claps with no emotion in them. Professor Flitwick said, “I do hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts.”

After receiving his warm welcome she made an odd face. It was covered with a fake smile but one of her eyes betrayed something that looked like disgust. She replied, “I’m sure I will. The minister wouldn’t have appointed me to this position if he thought I wouldn’t enjoy it.” That sentence made Adrian tense up. If the minister had appointed her to the position from her usual job at the ministry than that had to mean something. She was a spy, it was so obvious yet done in a way that couldn’t be undone. It could also be a message as well. Was Fudge trying to threaten Dumbledore? It was both a way to put a spy in Hogwarts and a power move.

Adrian knew it had to be because the ministry still denied the return of Voldemort. They suspected Dumbledore was up to something. He was, as Adrian knew, but none of them knew what he was planning. Just that he was planning something bad. This didn’t make the ministry his ally. If anything it made them a potential enemy. As far as they were concerned Adrian’s loyalty lay with Dumbledore and they knew he was dangerous. It they wanted to move against Dumbledore then they would move against him as well. His eyes flickered over to Joan. The same could be said of her. She was in the same boat he was in.

Delores continued speaking to Professor Flitwick, “I must ask, no offense but, how tall are you?” The most annoying smile popped up on her face.

Adrian felt the scarf working on him. He tried to diffuse the situation by saying, “Enough, let’s get down to business.”

Professor Flitwick didn’t look angry. His eyes drooped downward as a tired frown grew on his face. It was a question he likely got far too often. Snape actually backed him up for once, “yes, we have much to discuss about this year. As long as no…unforeseen events occur. We should be looking forward to a quiet school year.”

“While that is nice I still need to know how tall that…man is,” Umbridge persisted.

Flitwick didn’t flinch. He looked her in the eye and answered, “one hundred and seven centimeters. Now we should discuss the schedule of this year.”

Adrian could feel Joan’s anger next to him. The scarf protected him from losing his cool but he had already decided that Umbridge was still the bitch that she was all those years ago. Joan didn’t have anything to control her rage. Only her incredible self-control. A look around the room told him that most of the other professors seemed to be feeling the same way.

He looked down. Under the desk Joan had her wand gripped in her hand. He gently placed a hand on hers. To both calm her and to prevent her from committing a murder.

Professor McGonagall began to speak, “now that this meeting is under control we can begin discussing our schedule. Does anyone have any issues with starting the classes in the usual order?”

This was a customary question. More of a formality than anything. No one ever had any objections to the normal schedule. So it was a surprise when Umbridge rose her hand and told them, “I think we should move Defense Against the Dark Arts up to first day. Especially for the first and second years.”

This made Adrian feel suspicious but he offered, “I don’t mind losing some Alchemy spots.”

Umbridge responded, “good idea. We need to keep children far from him.”

Joan lurched but he held her in place. He also had to hold himself in place. He didn’t want to give into her rise. He knew she only said that in an attempt to provoke him into attacking her. He leaned over to Joan and whispered in her ear, “don’t give into her. We’re better than her royal bitchiness.” She huffed but didn’t move.

He leaned back in his chair and asked, “is there anything out of the ordinary occurring at the school this year? Anything likely to put any students in danger?”

Umbridge leaned forward and demanded, “what would be putting students in danger?”

He responded, “that’s what I’m asking.”

Umbridge seemed to lean her toad face forward even more and demanded, “tell me what you think will be hurting them.”

Adrian’s eyes widened as he told her, “that. Is. What. I. Am. Asking.”

McGonagall gave an actual answer with, “nothing out of the ordinary is happening at the school this year. Assuming everything goes smoothly then we can look forward to a normal year.”

Umbridge stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting to everyone’s relief. The meeting went on as usual. Eventually they were dismissed. He and Joan left the room together. When they were far away she lost her temper and screamed, “THAT ABSOLUTE BITCH! I can’t believe her nerve.” She pointed at him. “You’re wearing that scarf aren’t you? I was about to murder her in there. I don’t see any other way you could’ve kept yourself under control.”

He nodded and told her, “I’m wearing the scarf. I think I would’ve joined you in murdering her if I wasn’t.”

Joan stomped the ground. “She’s a ministry spy and we know it.” She leaned against the wall. “This year is going to test my patience.”

Adrian placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know. We can take it together though.”

Arlene Pov.

The Hogwarts train rolled out of the station towards the school. Arlene, Ginny, Luna, and Neville since he didn’t have anywhere else to sit, all shared a compartment. This would be an awkward situation if Ginny hadn’t been in contact with them over the summer. She had maintained her letters to them so they all had maintained regular contact.

This was the first time since the funeral they had physically seen her though. Now in the privacy of the train she told them, “I want to start seeing Madam Pomfrey for therapy again.”

Arlene hadn’t expected her to outright say it. If anyone needed therapy it was Ginny. She had lost her brother and from her letters they had learned that her parents were more distant than usual because of it. Ginny needed help bad.

Neville was the first to respond. “I think it’s the right decision Ginny. I go to her often as well. I still get bullied at school and she helps.”

Luna told him, “I’m sorry Neville. I had no idea. If you need some friends then I’ll be happy to help.”

A smile broke on his face. His posture improved in an instant as he asked, “really?” Luna nodded.

Arlene wanted to help him as well but she had barely ever talked to Neville. She instead told him, “I’m willing to get to know you better Neville.” He seemed like a decent person but she’d like to get to know him before just claiming him as a friend. Arlene looked at Ginny and told her, “I agree that you should see her this year. It might be good for your whole family.” Ginny nodded in approval but didn’t say anything.

Their conversation steered towards less serious topics. When they changed Neville stepped out of the compartment to give them some privacy. Then they swapped while he changed. After all the clothes changing everyone returned to the compartment.

Then they got close enough to see one of Arlene’s favorite sights in the world. The sun had set which left the starry sky free to shine on the mountains near Hogwarts. The castle loomed over the lake. The stars silhouetted the castle and reflected in the lake. She leaned against the windowsill to take in as much of the view as she could.

Soon the train began to slow and stopped in Hogsmeade station. They grabbed their luggage and moved off the train. The carriages waited for them in a line. The four of them managed to get a carriage to themselves. The Thestrals pulled them up towards the castle.

Minutes later they had to say bye to Ginny and Neville as they left them for the Gryffindor table. Luna and Arlene made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Up at the staff table someone stood out vividly. Umbridge, the woman who had mentioned Arlene’s parents at her hearing, sat at the staff table wearing bright pink colors.

Arlene raised an eyebrow and her mouth opened slightly in disgust at the sight of her. She looked to see Luna making a confused expression. They were distracted by the arrival of the first years. The sorting hat was brought out. The rip at the bottom opened and it began to sing. One song later the Great Hall was filled with applause.

Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. He looked like he normally did, old and wise. Arlene was tempted to ignore him but at the same time she wanted to know what was going to happen this year. She decided to listen since being informed was more important than her pride. “I would like to start the year off with a positive note. Please welcome two changes to our staff: the first is the return of Professor Grubbly Plank as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Also Welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by what Hogwarts would soon consider the most annoying sound ever, “ahem.” He stopped and turned to Professor Umbridge. Chatter broke out, no one had ever interrupted Professor Dumbledore. She began to speak regardless of the talking students. “It is good to be back at Hogwarts. To see all these happy faces staring back at me!”

No one was giving her a happy face to look at.

She continued on like a terrible comedian that you didn’t buy tickets to see but had to sit through anyway, “I do hope that this year we can learn from each other. I just want you all to know that the ministry has always held the education of the next generation of great wizards and witches in the utmost regard. So now the ministry is taking steps to ensure you are receiving the greatest education you can receive in a safe and helpful environment.”

Arlene picked up on the subtle message at once. This mother fucker was here to spy on the school now that the ministry considered Dumbledore a madman. They were right but for the wrong reason. He was a madman because he tried to buy and sell Ginny and Ron. The ministry thought he was a madman for lying about Voldemort’s return.

She looked at Luna and asked, “are you picking up what she’s really saying?”

Luna nodded and responded, “it’s rather obvious. They want to spy on us.”

Professor Umbridge finished up her speech with, “I do hope that during our time here we become great friends.” A weak smile was plastered on her lips but Arlene could tell it was fake.

The feast began and Arlene was soon distracted from the horrors of the government by a girl’s best friend: food. The endless dishes of gorgeous roast and fried chicken, beef, and pork chops. Mountains of baked tubers, chips, zucchini, and all other kinds of vegetables. Plates of pudding decorated the table. Luna instantly went in for the pudding.

After the feast they went up to their dormitories. They reached the knocker and Arlene let Luna handle the riddle. She wasn’t sure if the knocker was still mad at her. The knocker asked her, “what hides behind a friend, talks too much, and still is going to have trouble getting to the bed?” The knocker was still mad at her. This thing could hold a grudge.

Luna answered, “I’m not sure but I know a petty knocker that can hold a grudge.” The knocker huffed but opened for them. They went in and instantly headed to bed. Before going to bed Arlene took the flower that Luna had given her in first year and placed it on the window sill by her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny Pov.

On the third day at Hogwarts Ginny made her way towards the hospital wing. It was a long way from where she was. Her last class of the day had been on the other end of the castle. It would be a long walk to think over everything that had gone on over the summer.

The beginning of that school year Ron let her know that he was planning to betray Dumbledore. He didn’t know how he was going to do it until the Triwizard tournament. The money would be used to put their family in a position where they didn’t need Dumbledore’s support. Then he didn’t come back from the final tournament.

The year before Ron was set to start Hogwarts, Dumbledore had come to the Weasley family and made them another offer. He would set aside two hundred galleons a month for every month that Ron pretended to be Harry’s friend. With the ministry barely paying Author and the house falling apart they had no choice. They wouldn’t receive the money until Ron’s graduation but it would all be there. Ron agreed.

What no one saw coming was Ron developing real feelings for Harry. Not romantic feelings. Not sexual feelings. He truly became a friend to Harry. He wanted to be Harry’s friend not because of the money but because he wanted Harry as a friend. Ron and Ginny were smart enough to deduce that Dumbledore was using Harry.

Ginny didn’t want to marry Harry. All her romantic feelings were faked. If they could betray Dumbledore then nothing would hold her to marry him. She would be free to love whoever she felt like. She didn’t quite know who she would want to love but she could choose whoever and whenever.

The doors to the hospital wing loomed in front of her. She pushed one slightly open and peeked in. No one else was in the room. It was too early in the year for anyone to suffer serious injuries. She walked in and called out, “Madam Pomfrey?” With silence as her only answer she made her way towards the healer’s office.

That dream had hit a significant snag with Ron’s passing. Her family had still received the ten thousand Galleons but with her brother’s death any ideas of breaking from Dumbledore was deadened. Only for a while. Ginny refused to let her brother’s death be in vain. She drove her parents to use the money to fix the house and get Author better work accommodations. In a complicated way this allowed him to talk his superiors into promoting him. This came with a raise. Their quality of life improved by a small margin. Nothing crazy but now they no longer had to search their vault for extra money.

Ginny knocked on the door to Madam Pomfrey’s office. She stood waiting for a response. The door opened to the healer wearing a fearful expression on her face. She saw Ginny unharmed and let her head down. She made a motion for her to enter the office and told her, “I thought this year’s injuries had started early. I was hoping I might be seeing you this year. I know you could use the help.”

They both sat down. Ginny asked, “so I don’t have to explain why I’m here.”

Madam Pomfrey didn’t answer. Instead she asked, “what do you hope to accomplish by being here?”

Her mind went blank. She had no idea on how to answer that. It was an interesting question though. Ginny leaned forward in her chair to think. Nothing came to her mind for a long time. She eventually said, “I’m not sure. I just wanted to feel better.”

“That’s not something I can provide. All I can do is let you speak your mind and clear up your thoughts.” She began setting some tea out.

Ginny fidgeted with her hands before answering, “maybe that’s what I wanted. My parents aren’t being helpful at the moment.” She stopped. Madam Pomfrey didn’t speak, she just kept on preparing the tea. Ginny started talking again, “They don’t talk to me anymore. I just lost my brother and all they do is sit around like they’re waiting for something. I get they’re mourning too but shouldn’t we be sticking together?”

Madam Pomfrey only nodded. Ginny took this as a sign to go on. “My twin brothers, Fred and George have been better at taking care of me during this time. My git of a brother Percy is off snogging the minister because he hates us. Charlie was good to us but he had to go back to Romania. Bill had to go back to Egypt.” She kicked the desk out of frustration. Then she realized it hurt her toes. She lifted her foot up and rubbed at it.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and stood up. “Come on, let’s make sure you didn’t break anything.” The healer took her to one of the beds and got her shoe off. “You feel distanced from your family?”

“Yes.”

“This is usual. Your parents are still coping with the loss. Your two oldest brothers are coping by trying to resume their normal lives.” She moved her toes as she spoke. “When you have the chance try to reach out to your parents. Talk to them. You’ve all lost something close and maybe they don’t know what to do about it.” She stood up. “None of your toes are broken.”

She led her back to the office. Ginny spoke again, “thanks.”

Madam Pomfrey told her, “I’m going to schedule you to see me again. I’ll send you the letter.” She began writing on a scrap of parchment. “In the meantime I want you to keep talking to your twin brothers. They’re not positive influences but they could help you.” She began leading Ginny to the entry doors of the infirmary. “Just please don’t become a nuisance like them.”

Ginny smiled and told her, “no, too annoying trying to be like them. See you later.” Madam Pomfrey waved her bye as she walked away.

It had been a short conversation but it was better than nothing. She was likely still busy with the beginning of the year stuff. She had still managed to make time for her.

She wasn’t walking long before she found Fred and George playing with something. They hadn’t spotted her so she snuck up behind them. She firmly poked them both in the back.

Twin screams of surprise filled the hallway. They threw their arms up as they spun around. Ginny had to clutch her stomach she was laughing so hard. Fred said, “not funny sis.”

George backed him up, “yeah, we thought you were Filch.”

“Or the new hag of a teacher,” Fred added.

They both leaned together and said, “Dumbridge!”

After talking to Madam Pomfrey it felt good to laugh some. Ginny got her laughing under control and told them, “how did you two enjoy being on the other end of a prank?”

Fred huffed as George said, “you call that a prank?”

His twin shook his head as he told her, “you need to step up your game sis.”

George set his hand on Fred’s shoulder and asked, “do you think it’s time?”

He rubbed at his chin in an exaggerated manner and said, “hmm, I don’t know.”

Ginny asked, “time for what?” The two of them were acting suspiciously and she wasn’t sure if she liked it. They shared grins that spoke of mischief.

The twins looked at each other. Fred told his twin, “I don’t think she’s ready. We’ve seen her idea of a prank.”

Ginny snapped, “tell me!”

George sighed dramatically and told her, “fine, we’ll tell you.”

“Or will we?” Fred still wanted to drag her along.

George relented, “we’re thinking of leaving school this year.”

She didn’t believe that so she told them, “no seriously, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

At the same time they told her, “that was it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You two really want to leave Hogwarts early? Mum will kill you.”

George told her, “no she won’t. We’ve already got the money and the location picked out.”

It was then that she realized what they were talking about. She knew about their joke shop idea but she didn’t think they would leave school early. They couldn’t be serious. Now of all times? She asked them, “do you think now is a good time for that?”

“Yes,” Fred explained, “We’ve been telling you lot about this for years.”

George interjected, “did you think we were joking?”

“This is the perfect time.” Fred’s tone became more serious. “Harry gave us part of his winnings from the tournament and how else to use the money then to set us up for the future?”

George explained further, “We’ve already got our O.W.L.S. we don’t need anything higher for what we want to do. Why shouldn’t we just leave and get started on what we want?”

“We want to do it for Ron. The least we can do is make him proud. He wouldn’t want us to stay in school.” Fred for once looked somber. George’s face held the same expression as his twin. “We’re going to set up our shop in honor of him. What we really wanted to know is if you wanted to join us after you did your fifth year.”

After the seconds it took for the information to sink in she responded, “I would but I want to tryout Quidditch. Besides what if your idea doesn’t work?”

“It will,” they both told her with confidence.

Fred put his hands in his pocket. “You go enjoy your Quidditch then. Are you trying out for keeper this year?”

Ginny rolled her eyes and explained, “I don’t want to be keeper but if I can get on the team at all then I guess that’s something. It’ll at least get me the chance to get some experience.” She wanted to be a chaser or a seeker but if being a keeper got her on the team then she could swap over to being what she wanted later on. Getting on the team was the biggest hurdle so if she could do that first then the rest would be far easier.

George gave some serious advice in the best way he knew how. “Good luck getting whoever is team coach by then to agree. Keeper and just about anything else on the team are different in their eyes.”

Fred backed him up, “you might have a hard time convincing them of that swap. They’ll say that the skills are too different.”

Ginny crossed her arms and told them, “I have to start somewhere. I’ll just have to show them I have those skills.” She was confident that she could handle being a keeper or a chaser. She would get on the team either way.

There was another reason she had to stay at the school. Arlene and Luna were good friends of hers. Someone had to stand up for Luna. If she wasn’t around then who would hex whoever insulted her? Someone had to keep the jerks of the school off Luna. She could defend herself but she wasn’t as savage as Ginny. Luna wasn’t the type to send a bat-boogey hex at someone over an insult.

Fred and George went back to whatever they were dong before they were interrupted and Ginny decided to clear the area. She didn’t want to be there when the prank they played went off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i did not hit post on Monday like i thought i did. Sorry about that, i hope you enjoy the late chapter still.

Arlene Pov.

Arlene sat in her bed holding her wand. She shook it for the fourteenth time and watched the sparks fly out. Sparks had shown up with each shake. She narrowed her eyes at it. After years of being a squib it was hard for her to think that her wand magic had finally surfaced. She didn’t know any spells so she couldn’t be sure. She stood up and put her wand away. There was only one way to know for sure and she was setting off to do just that.

She made her way to the astronomy tower. She was scheduled for a lesson with Joan anyway so she knew she would be awake. The astronomy tower had the most stairs of any tower in Hogwarts. Most students of Hogwarts had fairly strong legs from the constant climbing of stairs. Arlene was no exception. Me telling you this has no purpose I just wanted to point it out.

Her knuckles rapped against the door to the classroom. Joan opened it and invited her in while saying, “come on, I think this year will be interesting. Mostly because my knowledge of your magic is gone so it’s just experimentation from here.”

Arlene told her, “I think my wand magic is coming around.” It was only after she said it out loud that she thought about giving some warning to avoid shocking her too much. It was too late for that.

Joan whirled around and asked, “what?”

“I should’ve given you some warning.” She pulled out her wand and shook it. Sparks flew from the end of it.

“Oh,” after a moment of silence, Joan went to a desk she had set up and brought back a feather. “We’ll test it for sure or not. I want you to try a simple spell.” She lay the feather on the ground and told her, “I want you to levitate the feather only using your wand.” She showed her the motion and the incantation, “wingardium leviosa.”

Arlene made sure to keep her usual magic in the back of her mind. It was harder than she thought as she had put so much practice into using her own magic with ease. She swished and flicked her wand and said, “wingardium leviosa.” The feather shifted but didn’t lift.

Arlene tried again and the same thing happened. Joan made a calming gesture and told her, “you’re too tense. Relax.”

She inhaled and exhaled a few times until she felt her shoulders droop. She did the motion and the incantation again. The feather jerked. Then it popped off the ground. It rose up from the ground in line with the wand.

A smile grew on her lips as she watched the feather follow her wand. She checked that she wasn’t using her family magic. The feather dropped a few inches but she refocused on it and it rose back up.

She was only using the wand. Her wand was working. She wasn’t a squib anymore. The feather fell to the ground as contentment flooded her. Tears came to her eyes unbidden but didn’t fall. They were tears of joy. She held her wand up in a fist of victory.

Joan gently pulled her into a hug. Arlene told her, “thank you mom.”

After their hug, Joan had her practice the levitation charm and learn others. Arlene picked up the simple spells quickly. The hardest part was keeping her two magics separate. She had gotten so used to using her family magic that she almost did multiple times.

By the end of the lesson she had learned three new spells to use with her wand: the levitating charm, the repairing charm, and the charm to make light. Two of those spells were mostly just to help her get used to using her wand but her magic couldn’t fix things as easily as the repairing charm could.

Joan lead her out of the room while saying, “I guess I’ll have to start teaching you wand magic now. We could tell the school but then they would send you back to year one.”

Arlene grimaced. “no, I like this school but not that much. I don’t want to spend eleven years here.”

“I thought so. I’ll teach it to you then.”

Harry Pov.

Harry Potter held his wrist as his hand bled from his injuries. The words Umbridge had been having him carve into his hand were still there. He walked down the corridor just trying to make it back to the Gryffindor common room. His breathing was labored and ragged. His steps were unsteady.

A voice from the end of the corridor called to him. He looked up to see Luna and Ginny coming towards him. He covered his hand but it was too late. Their words came to him clear now. Ginny was demanding, “tell us what happened.” She snatched his hand away to see what had happened to his hand. Her eyes popped wide as her mouth went flat. “what in the-?” She barely whispered it.

Luna lifted his injured hand and commented, “He’s too proud to go tell anyone about this. He thinks that if he does it’ll be giving into Umbridge’s wants.”

He asked, “how did you know it was Umbridge?”

She answered, “I’ve never seen this before. I’ve never seen Umbridge’s detention before. Ginny told me you had detention with her for the entire week. Simple deduction really.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Ginny scowled as she growled, “I’m going to murder that hag.”

Luna let go of his hand as he told them, “Luna’s right. I’m not giving her what she wants.”

“A curse in the face?” Ginny told them what she thought that Umbridge wanted.

He kept going, “there’s nothing anyone can do anyway. She’s got the ministry on her back. They’ll never let her get sacked.” He put pressure on his hand to stem the bleeding. “Hermione has something to heal it.” He looked down as he told them, “You shouldn’t get on her bad side.”

Ginny asked, “she has a good side?”

He snapped, “’I’m serious.” His grip on his own hand tightened. “She’s crazy.”

They leaned away from him. He had gotten to them. He had to make people understand not to get in trouble with Umbridge. He didn’t want people to just fall in line with her but no one should have to carve words into their own hands. It wasn’t a punishment. It was torture. There was no other word for it, nothing that was honest. She was forcing him to carve lines into his own hand. To write words with his own blood. This is something a serial killer would do before killing their victims. Not what a sane person would do.

His vision blurred slightly. He leaned against the wall as casually as he could but they still moved to help steady him. “I need to get to the common room.”

Harry was able to walk most of the way on his own. It was only two or three times by his count and six by theirs that he needed help getting back. Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and she responded by pointing at Luna and saying, “she’s not a Gryffindor.”

Ginny pointed to Harry and said, “he needs his bed now.”

The portrait huffed and opened to let them in. Luna and Ginny managed to get Harry in the hole where Hermione was waiting. She got up to help him get to the couch where she had a bowl of dittany waiting. They forced Harry to sit down so Hermione could dab at his hand with a rag wet with the liquid.

The skin healed over within minutes. When she saw the wound healing over Luna told them, “I’m glad your safe Harry but I’m going now. I have to meet up with Arlene.” She gave them a wave and skipped out of the common room.

Harry simply breathed deeply while relaxing on the couch. The dizziness that had plagued him the whole walk there began to fade. His body was tired. He barely heard Hermione and Ginny tell him that he needed to go to bed. His eyes were already closed. He felt them lead him up the stairs and to his bed. He fell into a deep sleep instantly.

His dreams were convoluted. First he was back in Umbridge’s office but Dobby was there telling him to go find his weezy. Instead of writing in his blood he was knitting caps. The scene changed to a short, blond boy fighting with a suit of armor much taller than him. The scene changed to a thick forest.

This one felt different. Most dreams you could tell they were dreams. This time it felt far too real. He could feel the moisture in the air. The twigs against his feet. The smell of woodsmoke nearby. The whole forest had a blue hue to it. Even in the mist there was a blue hue that he couldn’t explain. It was also silent. Not a sound could be heard.

He began walking forward. The leaves that brushed against him felt real. The only sounds came from the twigs breaking under his feet. He came upon a clearing.

In the clearing a robed figure sat with the hood up. He called out, “hello?”

The figure stood up and turned to him. The face was hidden in shadow. He reached for his wand but discovered he was naked. The robed figure was inches from him now. He couldn’t remember it getting close to him. He was frozen with fear. For some reason he felt like this figure was something he couldn’t fight. He, Harry Potter, had stood up to the Dark Lord Voldemort and he couldn’t fight a dream monster in a robe.

It leaned in by his ear and a woman’s voice whispered, “nice cock.” He flinched back as the robed figure removed the hood to reveal a woman in her thirties with raven black hair. Her mouth was curved in a mischievous smile. She crossed her arms and commented, “you know I think Draco might not like you flashing your goods at strange ladies.” She snapped her fingers and harry found himself in jeans and a grey shirt.

A sweat had broken out on his skin. His breathing was coming faster. This wasn’t a good dream. This was a bad dream. He asked, “What- who are you?”

She spread her arms and told him, “I go by many names. You might know me best as Death.” She lowered her arms and told him, “I’ve been trying to get you here for a while. I picked up your potions professor by accident last year. Hopefully he’s a lot less annoying after what I put him through.”

Harry immediately responded, “he’s not.” Which was a lie, Snape has improved significantly. Then he shook his head. “No, this is a dream. This isn’t real.” His head twisted hard to one side as pain filled covered his cheek.

Death had slapped him! She told him, “I don’t need you freaking out on me right now. Listen you need to know that Dumbledore is bad news. Like he’s going to try and kill everyone on the planet bad news.”

Harry shook his head. This was ridiculous. He was having a bad dream about a creepy woman who wanted him to believe Dumbledore didn’t care about him? That Dumbledore wanted to kill people? Nothing would ever convince him of that. It just couldn’t be true. Dumbledore was the one standing against the man who killed his parents. The only leading figure who believed him about Voldemort returning. One of the few who stood up for him during his trial for fighting the dementors over the summer. Dumbledore couldn’t be evil. He just couldn’t.

He took a step back. “No, you’re wrong. He’s not evil.”

Death sighed. She crossed her arms again. “His manipulation of you is pretty deep. I might be too late. Or just in time.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

He didn’t know what she was going on about so he just said to himself, “I need to wake up. This is a bad dream.” He willed himself to wake up.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She pushed at Harry who fell over only to sit up in his bed.

He blinked several times trying to figure out what just happened. He rubbed at his face. The curtains of his bed had been drawn so all he saw was darkness and the dark red of the fabric around him. It was several minutes before his heartbeat slowed enough for him to be able to go to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian Pov.

That weekend Adrian continued to track Tom Riddle. Following an apparating wizard across the country wasn’t easy by any means. It would be impossible for anyone else. The only advantage he had was part of the cauldron he had been resurrected in. He didn’t understand it but the shard was attracted to Tom’s location. He didn’t know why or how but he was glad that it was.

After going back to the battle site to clean up the mess he found several cauldron shards vibrating on the ground. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were vibrating towards. 

He was in London moving in on a portion of the River Thames. Adrian weaved through the crowd with a hand in his pocket feeling the cauldron shard. It was giving him vague directions to Tom. It wasn’t words so much as feelings of certain directions he should take. It would sometimes direct him to go through a building or over the river. He would be forced to find a way around those. It was only directing him as he went and not giving him a location. It would randomly change drastically as if Tom was teleporting. Which was possible of course.

He hardly ever spent time in London, preferring less crowded areas. He knew he was lost but he didn’t care. As long as he could find Tom then he would be fine. He could dissaperate back to a location he was familiar with.

Adrian turned a corner to find an outdoor dining area where Tom Riddle was sitting. Tom spotting him coming around the corner at the same time. There was a moment where they stared at each other not moving. They were surrounded by muggles and couldn’t use magic. Tom stood up, dropped some muggle money on the table, and walked out onto the sidewalk.

He intercepted him before he could disapparate. Tom looked him in the eye as he asked, “are you here to kill me?”

With a shake of his head he told him, “not yet. I just want to talk.” He gestured down the street and said, “let’s walk somewhere with fewer ears.” They moved down the streets. Walking until the sidewalk was less crowded and they could talk with less chances of being overheard. Adrian asked, “I want to know the truth of everything. I need to know if it’s you or Dumbledore that is the threat to me and my family.”

Tom answered without hesitation, “Dumbledore. In my last year at school he used the imperious curse on me. For years after that he used me to build an army of racists and crazies.”

He paused which Adrian used to ask, “If you were given truth potion then would you say the same things?”

“Yes but I’m not going to take one for you.”

Adrian glanced at him. He seemed like he was being honest enough and all his actions pointed to that truth. Tom could be lying. Sirius had been completely in agreement with taking the potion which made him trustworthy. Tom said he was but didn’t want to actually take it which made Adrian suspect him.

Adrian asked, “any reason why you won’t take it.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you.” That was a fair assessment. “All I know of you is that you have a knack for killing Death Eaters.” That was also a fair assessment. “I don’t know if you’re loyal to Dumbledore or not. I’m only talking to you now because you were the one to bring me back.”

They began crossing a bridge over the river. Adrian said, “my loyalty is to my family. Any who threaten them are my enemy.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Right now I know Dumbledore is a murderer. Odd events have been happening at Hogwarts for the last five years.” He glared sideways at Tom. “One of them was caused by a memory of you locked away in a your diary.”

Tom stopped walking. His eyes had widened in shock. After a minute he said, “so that’s what that was. Three years ago I kept getting flashes from that.” His shoulders slumped. His whole body seemed to deflate. “That was the first attempt to rid myself of Dumbledore’s control. He wanted me to create a horcrux but I got control long enough to put all the evil in my soul at the time into that book. I was hoping it would make it harder for Dumbledore to make me murder. It didn’t.” He resumed walking and explained, “that part of my soul returned to me when the diary was destroyed. Now I want to find the rest and regain the rest of my soul. Perhaps I’ll kill Dumbledore first.”

Adrian walked alongside him. They crossed the bridge to the other side. There were more people here so they had to talk quieter. Rain clouds began to gather overhead. It would be a god idea to find a spot indoors to talk soon.

“So, you do want to kill Dumbledore then?”

Malice filled Tom’s voice. “He ruined my life. Tore my soul apart. Used me to butcher and slaughter without mercy. He turned me into a terrorist. I’ll never be able to recover from that. From now on until the end of time people will see me as a monster.” He didn’t scowl, he didn’t yell. His face was blank, not a trace of emotion was there. In an empty tone he said, “the only goal I have now is to end his life. Or at least assist in ending it.”

Adrian asked, “you want the world to know the truth first?” Tom nodded. “I might be able to help with that. The ministry keeps records of everything. Including the assassinations it ordered during the war. I’ve been thinking about getting those records and showing them to the world.”

Tom pointed to a restaurant and said, “let’s go there and finish the conversation. It’s raining.”

Drops of water hit Adrian just as he finished his sentence. He nodded. They went in and were seated. They were in a booth far from others. They both got water to drink and ordered the food. More to blend in than from hunger.

When the waiter left Tom asked, “how does getting those records help me?”

“Dumbledore’s name will be all over them as the one who ordered several of them. Seeing proof that Dumbledore ordered the assassination of several people will bring him down in many people’s eyes. Especially since both he and the ministry still deny the use of assassins during the war. This will make it easier to convince people of what he did to you.”

The food arrived. Tom had steak with chips, American fries. Adrian had porkchops with mashed potatoes.

Adrian continued where he left off, “getting solid evidence will better your case. Or subjecting yourself to truth potion.”

Tom shook his head. “No truth potions. The courts won’t even accept admissions given under them anymore.” He took a bite of food. After he swallowed he went on, “Dumbledore’s plan was to use me as a stereotype villain. Then he was going to throw Harry Potter at me like a lamb to the slaughter. Under the influence of the Imperious curse I would kill him. Then Dumbledore would kill me and use that achievement to advance him into the minister’s position. I don’t know what he would do from there but it can’t be good. The lives he’s already sacrificed in the name of gaining power is horrific enough.

“I broke free of his control several times but he always got me back. Two Death Eaters, Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr. saw my transformation the last time it happened. They admitted to plotting to kill me. The two of them had infiltrated the Death Eaters to get close to me. I then went to go warn Lily and James Potter of the danger coming to them. Pettigrew told me where they were a few days before that. Dumbledore was already there by the time I got there. I held him long enough for Sirius Black to see what was happening. The house was on fire by that point and a beam of wood struck him down. Then Dumbledore killed me.”

Adrian asked, “I assume Regulus and Barty no longer intend to kill you?”

“That’s right.” Tom leaned back in his seat. “So, now what?”

Adrian leaned forward. That was a hard question to answer. “What will you do now?”

Tom told him, “I’m going to go get a ring. Part of my soul sits in that ring. I want that part of my soul back. After that I’m not sure. I need to find Harry to tell him the truth. He should know who really killed his parents. I have the feeling he didn’t believe me the last time I tried to tell him.”

“He’s at Hogwarts now. There’s no way you’ll get to him. I’m not yet willing to help you break in there.” Adrian still wasn’t sure if he could trust Tom all the way. He still had to be cautious around him. He stood up and said, “I have to go now. I can’t be away from the school for too long.” Tom nodded in understanding. Adrian disapparated there and returned to the front gate of Hogwarts.

Tom Pov.

Tom Riddle stood up from his seat at the diner and threw some muggle money on the table. Then he apparated to the ring’s location.

The Gaunt shack had seen better days. Parts of the roof were caving in. The exterior porch was overgrown with vines and weather worn. Most of the windows were broken.

The door remained solid and steadfast. A metal snake had been set into it by Voldemort under Dumbledore’s control. As he approached he said in Parseltoungue, “open.”

The eyes glittered and the door opened for him. He walked inside. He had to be quick, he didn’t know if Dumbledore had set up spells to alert him if anyone came here or not. Tom didn’t feel up to a duel right now.

He waved his wand and fire flowed from the tip. The flames wrapped around him like a cocoon. The inferi that were hiding in the walls wouldn’t attack him now. The flames left a window for him to see through.

In a depression where the wooden floor was broken laid the ring. He stepped close to it but stopped. Tom slid his boot across the dusty floor to expose a metal circle embedded in the floor.

Using his wand, he made a small incision in the back of his forearm. The palm bled more but was just more painful. He only needed a single drop anyway. The blood hit the circle and he knew it would let him pass.

If he had tried to step over it before giving the blood sacrifice then the magic in it would’ve made him explode. Not in a fiery manner. His body would’ve just disintegrated into a red mist.

No barriers lay between the ring and him now. He bent down and picked up the ring. If anyone besides him had tried to get it then the ring would instantly begin sucking the life from them. The charm wouldn’t activate on him.

He put on the ring and felt it. The fragment of his soul returning to him. It was like waking up from a good nap. One of those rare times when you wake up feeling actually refreshed and energized. In an instant he felt five years younger. Not counting the years of being mostly dead.

When all of his soul fragment had returned he took the ring off and dropped it. It bounced off the ground as he turned away. With his soul back he had no interest in it anymore.

Then he heard a voice calling to him. He drew his wand and spun, ready for a fight he raised it with a curse on his lips. An ethereal woman stood there. She just gave him a smile then faded without a word.

Tom came to his senses quickly and left the shack. He didn’t know what he just saw but he was ready to leave this place for good.


End file.
